<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clingy by Miss_Artemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530673">Clingy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Artemis/pseuds/Miss_Artemis'>Miss_Artemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But cuddly boi Claude is adorable, But this is smut so how accurate does it have to be?, Clingy Claude, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'll go and pray to Sothis to ask for her forgiveness now, Kissing, Love Bites, Making Out, NSFW, On the kitchen counter, Oral Sex, Pass me the holy water, Smut, Why is he like this? Idk, cuddly sex, insert lenny face here, maybe slightly OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Artemis/pseuds/Miss_Artemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honeyyy!",Claude whined,putting his head on your shoulder. He'd been like this all day,distracting you from the work you had to do. Currently you were trying to make dinner,which was a lot harder due to a certain someone who was constantly dragging you into his arms. You loved your boyfriend more than anything in the world,especially when he was clingy like this,but currently it was a little annoying. "Claude,I need to make dinner!",you said,gently pushing him away. He pouted and followed you,as if it was impossible to even be three steps away from you.</p><p>|</p><p>In short,you're just trying to make dinner,but your boyfriend has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude von Riegan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clingy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honeyyy!",Claude whined,putting his head on your shoulder. He'd been like this all day,distracting you from the work you had to do. Currently you were trying to make dinner,which was a lot harder due to a certain someone who was constantly dragging you into his arms. You loved your boyfriend more than anything in the world,especially when he was clingy like this,but currently it was a little annoying. "Claude,I need to make dinner!",you said,gently pushing him away. He pouted and followed you,as if it was impossible to even be three steps away from you.</p><p>His arms snuck around your waist and his face buried in your neck. "Why don't you want to cuddle me? Did I upset you?" Claude always got easily worried during his clingy times. You shook your head and turned around,gently cupping his cheek. "Sweetheart,you did nothing wrong. But I'm trying to prepare our dinner right now." He looked at you with big eyes. "I'm not hungry!",he declared. You sighed. "You'll be hungry soon,sweetie." "I'd much rather just eat you.",he responded with a pout,causing you to sigh. "Come on,let me prepare the food!" Your boyfriend wildly shook his head,scooping you up with ease and sitting you down on the kitchen counter,himself between your legs,holding you in place. He then proceeded to bury his face deep against your shoulder,his messy brown hair brushing against your cheek.</p><p>You smiled and closed your arms around him,gently stroking his hair. He hummed contently against your neck,placing a tender kiss there. You giggled. "Your hair is tickling me!" In response he only moved his head more,causing you to giggle even more. His lips brushed across your skin,causing you to let out a small,content sigh. You could feel his smirk across your skin as he continued to kiss and lick the place that had just caused you to let out such a sweet sound. You gripped tighter on his shirt,as you felt your boyfriend nibble on that specific spot,his tongue pressing against it,gently brushing his teeth across your skin.</p><p>He pushed himself closer against you while pulling you towards his hips,by now gently sucking on your skin. He was going to leave a mark on you,but you didn't mind. After a bit he pulled back,admiring his work. He loved seeing the deep purple spread across your pale skin. With a smile he continued to other spaces on your neck,all the while holding you closely against him. You hummed,pressing against your boyfriend. Slowly your legs snuck around his waist. He grinned into your skin and now pulled you off the counter,holding you while still tending to your sweet neck.</p><p>He raised his head a little,now locking his lips with yours. You didn't care anymore. There would be time for dinner later. Right now,you just wanted to be with your boyfriend. His tongue carefully slipped into your mouth. You didn't resist and just let him explore all he wanted. He carried you through the apartment into your shared bedroom,but you didn't even notice,being too focused on the kissed. Only when he gently put you down onto the mattress,you realized where you were.</p><p>Claude loomed over you,smiling,as he lowered his head to kiss you again. It was soft and tender,but passionate at the same time. Your boyfriend had always been an amazing kisser. Now his hands were ghosting across your body,locking with the hem of your shirt and slowly pulling it up. He broke the kiss to get the shirt off you and you used the chance to do the same with his shirt. He tightly wrapped his arms around you,taking a moment to embrace the warm feeling of his skin against yours. He hummed softly,breathing in your scent and drawing gentle patterns on your soft skin with his fingers.</p><p>"This is all I wanted. I just wanted to feel you close to me…",Claude mumbled against your cheek in between gentle kisses. He slowly wandered downwards,kissing across your breasts, making sure to pay extra attention to your nipples,which were slowly hardening. He began sucking on the left one,gracing his teeth over it and flicking it with his tongue,will his hand tended to the right,squeezing it and pinching your nipple with two fingers. You let out a soft moan at the attention your boyfriend was giving you. He quickly switched sides,now sucking your right nipple.</p><p>His free hand roamed further down,slowly cupping your genital area over your pants. You bucked your hips into it,eager to be touched. Claude didn't leave you waiting for long,as he himself longed for nothing more than your touch as well. His hands quickly grabbed your pants and panties and pulled them both off in one switch motion. He kissed down your body,placing a tender kiss on your clit. You moaned as you felt him slowly place kisses and small licks,using his fingers to slide into you. He pleasured you like this for a while,but quickly grew impatient. Instead he pulled off his pants,slid up to face you again and positioned himself above your entrance.</p><p>As he slowly pushed into you,his lips went back to locking with your,swallowing the moans that slipped out of both of you. His movements were slow,delivering every thrust deeply,his arms snaking around your body. Both of you enjoyed feeling so close to each other,so inseparable. You bucked your hips against his,allowing Claude to go even deeper inside of you. He let out a deep groan against your lips as he kept going. Your boyfriend didn't hurry in the slightest. He was clearly taking his time to appreciate this moment,and so did you. The two of you always managed to just get lost in each other's bodies,fully tasting the moment.</p><p>As Claude's movements began to grow sloppy,you felt your own orgasm building as well. "Fuck… I'm close.",you boyfriend whispered,tightening his grip around you,as you just nodded to let him know that you were close as well. He sped up a little while giving you a long,deep kiss. You reached your orgasm first,screaming out your boyfriend's name as you clenched onto him,which in return sent him over the edge. He kept moving for a moment,giving both of you time to ride out your high,before your boyfriend pulled himself out and collapsed ontop of you.</p><p>Claude was still holding you close,his face now buried in the crook of your neck,as his breathing slowed. He listened to the beating of your heart,smiling as it calmed down. Your hands were entangled with his hair,now gently stroking the mess you had made out of it. "I love you.",he whispered contently,snuggling closer into your skin. You smiled lovingly as you replied. "I love you too,Claude." He let out a content hum,as his breathing grew even calmer. You knew you weren't going to get back to cooking any time soon,but you honestly didn't mind. Being this close with Claude was just way more important.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was I nervous to post this? Yes. Did I do it anyway? Yes. Why? I wish I knew,but I guess it's done now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>